We propose to inestigate the pathologic changes of papilledema using light and electron microscopy, to study the pathophysiologic processes of axoplasmic disturbances in papilledema using radioactive isotope and radioautography, to study the disturbance of vascular dynamics in papilledema using horseradish peroxidase tracer technique, and to investigate the patho@enetic mechanisms which prodice papilledema.